


It's In His Kiss

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Addiction, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Introspection, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Why do Dee’s kisses have such a profound effect on Ryo?
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	It's In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 582: Past Prompts Revisited 350 - 379 at slashthedrabble, using Prompt 375: Addiction.

Ryo fairly reeled from the intensity of the sensations flooding through him. What was it about Dee’s kisses that made them so irresistible? Right from the start he’d been aware of the danger they posed, known deep down that if he let Dee keep getting away with his pounces those kisses would eventually be his undoing, but even now he couldn’t seem to pin down exactly why.

He’d kissed and been kissed by plenty of people over the years; girls he’d dated, random girls at parties, usually thanks to games of spin the bottle, even a few drunken kisses in his teens where he couldn’t even bring to mind the face of the other person involved, or remember who’d made the first move. He had an uncomfortable suspicion that a couple of them might have been guys, but he’d always reassured himself that whatever happened when he was drunk didn’t count. Too much alcohol made people do stupid things they’d never do when sober. Even so, none of the kisses in his past, or none that he could remember, had ever affected him the way Dee’s did. Not even when he was dating girls he sort of liked.

So why should Dee be different? Leaving aside the fact that Ryo was head over heels in love with his partner these days, because even before, when he was still in denial over being gay, there’d been an addictive quality that had made it almost impossible for him to push Dee away, even when he’d known he should stop before things got out of hand.

It wasn’t the taste of tobacco on Dee’s lips; Ryo wasn’t a smoker himself, although he’d dated girls who were, and to be honest he didn’t care for the taste, but he didn’t like the taste of lipstick either and that hadn’t stopped him kissing his girlfriends.

Dee’s lips were surprisingly soft and supple, he probably used some kind of lip balm although if he did it must be practically tasteless because Ryo had ever detected anything other than tobacco, or breath mints, toothpaste, occasionally coffee. And yet Dee’s kisses were somehow sweet. Maybe that was his lover’s natural flavor coming through.

Dee was obviously highly skilled; Ryo knew he’d probably honed his talents with countless girls and guys over his lifetime, and sometimes felt a twinge of jealousy towards all Dee’s previous lovers, but at the same time, he knew none of them could have gotten the full effect he was getting, because Dee had been learning with them. Ryo was the one reaping the benefits of Dee’s years of practice.

Still, did any of that account for the way Dee’s kisses sparked sensations that coursed through every inch of his body? How could Dee’s lips on his be felt from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes, and everywhere in between? It was crazy!

Maybe the reason was unimportant.

Surrendering to Dee’s kisses, Ryo accepted the truth; he was utterly addicted.

The End


End file.
